Matt's Mind
Overview Premise Matt's Mind is based out of the Fallout franchise (Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, DLC). Created by Runescapemusicman2 It follows Matt and Mike who early in the show escapes from vault 101 in pursuit of Matt's father James. The series began on October 31st 2010 and continues to run to the current date. It's mind logo is that of a Brotherhood of Steel helmet which is a faction in the game. It's set to run for three to five seasons not including various side stories that are slated to be played of as mini-series' set between seasons. Unlike other mind series' Matt's Mind actually has two main characters. Matt is the protagonist as well as the one doing most of he talking but Matt also has a sort of sidekick companion named Mike who is an AI program operating out of Matt's wrist-bound computer (Pip-Boy 3000). Season 1 (Completed) for the majority of the season Matt has the intention to kill James but after wandering the wasteland for some time he comes across Project Purity (James' life long project) and withdraws his attempts to murder James and takes to his father's side to help make Project Purity operational. As the story progresses Matt's character gains a more emotional personality ultimatly leading up to a suicide attempt late in the first season. It mainly follows the games main storyline but every now and then it will veer off corse as Matt get's distracted. The most notable distractions leaving him fighting through a military VR simulator or abducted by aliens. The season ends on episode 30 with Matt destroying from Enclave headquarters and an assault to take back Project Purity with the aid of the Brotherhood of Steel and their giant robot (Liberty Prime). The episode ends with Matt sacrificing himself while entering the code to activate Project Purity. All hope seemed lost untill the tail end of the credits when Mike discovers what Matt has done. Season 2 (Running) Season 2 premiered October 31st 2012 (the Matt's Mind Anniversary) where it turns out Matt has been in a coma for two weeks after Mike revived him. Matt is quickly thrown back into the wasteland as it turns out the Brotherhood of Steel is engaged in a war with what is left of the Enclave and Liberty Prime is destroyed by an orbital missile strike. Matt's Mind: The Movie The movie (Released on July 13, 2014) takes place shortly after the conclusion of the Point Lookout DLC. The movie runs for 2 hours and 25 minutes and follows the story line of The Pitt DLC. If follows the story of the DLC. Season 3 Season three is said to be taking place in New Vegas roughly five years after the events of season 1. Exact details have not been revealed but it's said that it will follow the New Vegas story line while unraveling a second story line which also has not been revealed. Matt's Mind Adventures: During a 1000 subscriber milestone video the name of a series called Matt's Mind Adventures was revealed. Little is known but when asked about it RSMM2 stated it would be a series made up of events that happen between seasons. How long the series will run for and when it will begin production is still unannounced. Category:Howards mind